


Kiss me

by lle_papillionn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lle_papillionn/pseuds/lle_papillionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "Kiss me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

“Moony” Sirius whined, sticking his feet in Remus’ face, “Moooooneeeeyyy” He added, when his friend simply pushed his feet away and continued his reading of Quidditch Through The Ages.  
“Hmm?” He replied, still not taking his eyes of his book.  
“Pay attention to meee, I’m bored” He said, stretching out his vowels in a way that made him sound like a three year old on the edge of a tantrum.  
“Go find James or Peter, or even Lily. Can’t you prank one of the Slytherins?” He asked.  
Sirius groaned, and got up from the couch, kicking Remus and a few books in the process. He wandered around the room, picking books up, flicking through them, sighing, then putting them down. He looked at Remus, his lips rising into a sly grin, before dropping the book in his hand on the floor. When Remus kept his eyes on his book, he picked up another book, and then dropped it on the floor, and then another, then another, then another, then another, then...  
“Would you stop that!” Remus exclaimed, putting his book down next to him.  
He picked another book off the table, turning it over in his hands, before letting it slip a little.  
“You wouldn’t dare” Remus said, no, challenged.  
“Oh but I would” He replied, dropping the book on the floor with a satisfying thud.  
Remus stormed up from the couch over to Sirius, so that he was stood right in front of him. They were so close that Sirius could feel Remus’ breath on his neck, so he could smell the cinnamon on his breath.  
“You little shit” Remus... growled? “I just want to study, but nooo, the great Sirius Black wants attention so my studies have to fail. Why is it always me pads? Why do you never bother any of the others with your stupid games?”  
Sirius bent down to pick one of the books up, turning it in his hands, before sheepishly replying, “I like spending time with you Moons. I like being with you, it’s nice, it’s comforting. You’re the only one who doesn’t expect me to be the great Sirius Black, we can joke together, but I can also just be me with you. I can be sirius, the lost boy who never had a real home, instead of Sirius Black the man who seduces everyone he sees and is arrogant and loves himself. I’m sorry, I know you need to study, I’ll, I’ll just go, I should just-”  
“-kiss me?”  
No louder than a whisper. No louder than a short intake of breath. But so loud in his mind. More like a question than a command.  
“Kiss me”  
Louder this time. More confident. Full of certainty. Full of understanding. Full of hope.  
As Sirius closed the distance between them, Remus forget everything about his studying.  
A lot changed after that kiss, let’s just say that James and Peter were going to need some intense therapy when they got out of Hogwarts.


End file.
